Mila Valentia
|Base ID = }} Mila Valentia is an Imperial girl and the daughter of Carlotta Valentia. Her father is dead. Mila mostly runs around Whiterun and is best friends with Lars Battle-Born. Mila and Lars are the only social kids in town and Braith is an outcast for the most part, although occasionally they all play tag together. Interactions The Dragonborn may have the option to play hide and seek or tag with her, Braith, and Lars. Oftentimes, however, she will instead comment on her mother owning the vegetable stand. She can usually be found standing behind her mother in the center of Whiterun. Conversations ;Carlotta Valentia Mila: "Can you close up the stand early today, mama?" Carlotta: "I'm afraid not, little fairy. The fruit has about another day left before it spoils. We've got to sell as much as we can, as soon as we can." Mila: "That's what you always say." Carlotta: "Because it's always true." Mila: "Can we at least go to the tavern for supper?" Carlotta: "Tsk. And to think, I was going to feed you cabbages and apples again. Yes, little fairy, we can go to the tavern for supper." Mila: "Yay!" Quotes *''"Did you know there are some fruits that actually grow better in the cold?"'' *''"Goodbye, sir."'' —When the Dragonborn ends dialogue with her *''"Hey, you want to play a game?"'' *''"I hate you! I hate you forever and ever and ever!"'' —If the Dragonborn kills her mother *''"I know all the good spots, you don't stand a chance."'' *''"I work with my mother, to sell fruits and vegetables. It's fun most days, but hard work."'' *''"Really? You pick. Tag or hide and seek?"'' *''"Working at the stand requires more than just sitting around and chatting all day."'' *''"You'd be surprised how much work it is running the stall, it's not all just sitting around and chatting."'' Trivia *Oddly enough, like Dorthe, Mila will go to the local inn and will start to drink to a song played by a bard, at around 6:00 PM. *On certain occasions if the Dragonborn enters a game of tag with Mila and then fast travel out of Whiterun, she and others may travel with them and continue to walk around as if they are still in the city. If the Dragonborn enters another place she should be gone, and will appear back in Whiterun when they return. *Mila may react if approached with nothing equipped, as with all other female children: "You're naked!" *Sometimes, if an Harmony spell is cast on her, she will say that she liked it and the Dragonborn should cast it again. *Sometimes, she will ask her mother to close the fruit and vegetables stand early. Her mother refuses, but promises to take Mila to the tavern for dinner that night. Bugs * If Mila's mother is killed she will not go up for adoption. Appearances * de:Mila Valentia es:Mila Valentia fr:Mila Valentia it:Mila Valentia pl:Mila Valentia ru:Мила Валентия uk:Міла Валентія Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Children